Kaiserschlacht/Transcript
Excerpt During the spring of 1918, the German Empire, reinforced by fresh armies from the collapsed eastern front, aimed to break the deadlock with one blow. A cataclysmic artillery barrage that was heard to London marked the beginning and German storm troopers began their advance, going further than anyone had accomplished since the beginning of 1914. The city of Amiens was threatened and the Allies had their backs to the wall. The end was in sight. Introduction Narrator/Announcer: The defeat of Russia in the east allowed Germany to concentrate its forces for one massive assault on the British sectors. The initial "hurricane" bombardment was heard from as far away as London. General Ludendorff then ordered his stormtroopers to attack the enemy trench lines. St. Quentin Scar German Empire Introduction German Soldier: (in German) I saw him yesterday, that Artillery Officer they are calling Durchbruchmüller. He's here to orchestrate the symphony of our 10,000 guns, firing three million shells in just five hours. Over the enemy lines all we can see are rolling clouds of flame and ash. It is like the end of the world. I almost pity poor Tommy in their trenches, trying to make sense of it all. Briefing PERONNE SECTOR 1918 German Officer: Ludendorff has ordered us to punch a hole in the frontline. We must capture the Blue Line Trenches over here. Once broken through, take the high vantage point by the Venture Farm. And then, by making a sweep through the Village of Travecy, we can attack the mills and secure the road to the city of Amiens. First Battalion Lost German Officer: Our attack failed. But we men of experience are undeterred. We fought at Mulhouse, Tannenberg, Arras. We know that victory is never easy. Let us fight, again. Second Battalion Lost German Officer: We lost this attack. Our forces are decimated. But this bloody front is where we will win this war. Know that we have only one final attack to launch, but our valor is a weapon too powerful to stop. Third Battalion Lost (Defeat) German Officer: Our attacks failed. I know you fought hard. You are Germany's elite. But without nourishment in your bellies and bullets in your rifles, victory was indeed a step too far. Victory German Officer: Fine work, men! The iron fist of the great Kaiser we have smashed their defenses. Now onwards, let us march to Amiens and bring an end to this war! British Empire Introduction British Soldier 1: This infernal bombardment—the noise, the smoke. British Soldier 2: The most tremendous cannonade I've ever heard. It swept round us in a wide curve of red leaping flame, quite unending in either direction. British Soldier 3: It's a whole new type of warfare, boys. Gotta be careful. British Soldier 4: They're calling them storm troopers. Jerry's best. Got orders to leave their trenches and charge right into us. British Soldier 5: Come on, concentrate on your bayonet. Imagine it piercing the hearts of the Hun—every last one of them. Briefing PERONNE SECTOR 1918 British Officer: The German attack is imminent, here are your orders: The Blue Line Trenches must be held. If we get overrun, we will fall back to Venture Farm over here. If we can't make a stand at this position, we will retreat to the Village of Travecy. Should they break through we must stop them by the mills, or nothing stands between the Germans and the city of Amiens. First Battalion Defeated British Officer: Yes men, we won. That's the spirit and determination that made Britain great. But they will come again. So keep those rifles at the ready and the spirit of Blighty in your hearts. Second Battalion Defeated British Officer: We defended like lions. Taught Jerry a lesson in British pluck. They are clearly battered but are mustering forces for one final attack. So find a nice shellhole men, take forty winks, 'cause they will come again. Third Battalion Defeated (Victory) British Officer: Glorious victory for the British and the Allied cause, for all sensible thinking people across the Empire. Your valiant hearts have shown us to be true defenders of our noble values. Defeat British Officer: Yes we lost. Jerry knocked seven bells out of us. But this fight is not over, not by a long chalk. Let's retreat to Amiens, we'll dig in there and show these blinders what we British are truly made of. Intermission Narrator/Announcer: The initial attacks in the Kaiserschlacht campaign successfully worked through the British lines, forcing its armies back towards the city of Amiens. This vital railway junction connecting all allied troops across France was Germany's true objective. Amiens German Empire Introduction German Soldier: (in German, uncaptioned) Dearest sister. They say the Emperor has granted the children a day off school in the face of our glorious victory. German Soldier: (in German) I know my nephews would be made happier with food. Here, we have found the abandoned British depots bursting with supplies. We are literally eating the spoils of victory. There is bread and eggs and beer. Once Amiens is ours, I will try to send some home. Briefing SUBURBS OF AMIENS 1918 German Officer: Win this war, Amiens is vital to our plans. Ludendorff's orders are simple. We must secure Point Labyrinth situated in these ruins. We then advance to this bridge, Pont Neuf, capture and secure it. After that, we move into the city, and attack the enemy at Place Longueville. Once this position is controlled, Amiens will be ours. First Battalion Lost German Officer: We lost this fight, but our war is not over. Out there remain thinned ranks of shaken survivors and raw recruits. You are the best of all Germany's great armies. At them again. Second Battalion Lost German Officer: Our attack failed brothers. But we will gather our soldiers and march for one final attack. We know that the life and the future of the fatherland is in our hands. This must not fail. Third Battalion Lost (Defeat) German Officer: Men, we lost. It is a black day for the German army, and the German Empire. Heroism of gallantry, noble virtues, destroyed by such base conditions as hunger and exhaustion. Victory German Officer: Brave soldiers! The British army is beaten, and the German Eagle is soaring over Europe! The Allies will surely now beg for peace, with our great leaders dictating all conditions. British Empire Introduction British Soldier 1: Let'em think they're winning. Jerry don't know us Brits. You put our backs to the wall and we'll fight tooth and nail—to the death. British Soldier 2: This city, Amiens, it isn't far from the old Somme battle field—a field where every yard is soaked in British blood. The men don't forget that. British Soldier 3: It's do or die this time. Everybody knows it: the French, the Canadians— British Soldier 4: Australians, New Zealanders— British Soldier 3: the Indian troops, all of our allies. British Soldier 5: But for now we stand alone with our backs to the walls against Jerry's elite. Briefing SUBURBS OF AMIENS 1918 British Officer: We need to defend the city of Amiens at all costs. Hold on to Point Labyrinth in the ruins over here. If we lose this position we must fall back to this bridge, Pont Neuf, and keep it secure. Should we fail to stop the advance here, we shall make our last stand at Place Longueville. More British blood will be spilt, but we will be triumphant. First Battalion Defeated British Officer: Good job boys we won. Off goes Jerry with his tail between his legs. But we aren't done yet. Pull up those gum boots and prepare for another attack. Second Battalion Defeated British Officer: That's it boys we won. Put the kibosh on Jerry. But don't count your chickens, 'cause those blighters will be hungry for one final attack. They'd rather die than let us keep Amiens. But if we hold now, she's ours. Third Battalion Defeated (Victory) British Officer: Amiens is ours! You're heroes, every man jack of you, all working together. That's the secret of British greatness. Haig can cease his panicking. This war will soon be won. Defeat British Officer: We have lost Amiens. The Iron Cross rises above the rooftops as Sun sets on Europe as we know it. We must now negotiate peace, but they hold all the cards. Britannia's voice is silent. Conclusion German Empire Victory Narrator/Announcer: With Germany now controlling the vital railway hub of Amiens, the Allied armies in France would have been divided. And if Paris were to fall, the surrender of France would likely follow. In this situation Britain would have no choice but to seek a truce while they planned their new strategy. This speculative situation would surely impact the outcome of the war. British Empire Victory Narrator/Announcer: In the two weeks since the start of Kaiserschlacht, the German army had suffered 250,000 casualties, including many of its elite stormtroopers, without achieving the decisive victory it needed. The Allies had also lost thousands of men, so were relying on the arriving US forces to conquer one last piece of hell. Category:Transcripts of Battlefield 1